Thomas and the Magic Railroad (2019 film)/Transcript/8
(Thomas and Ashima chuff through the magic buffers and onto Sodor, whistling and catching up with the rest of the group just as they are discovered by the diesels) Diesel 10: (as he moves closer towards Thomas and Lady on the track next to them) Ha-haaa! There's the blue and pink puffballs, and look who they're with! Diesels, get over here and destroy! Splatter: No, no, you do it yourself! Dodge: Yeah, yeah, do it yourself! We don't like you, and we mean that! Arry: Yeah, we mean that! Bert: Emphatically. Daisy: Wait, what does that mean, Diesel? Diesel: I have no idea, Daisy. Splatter: Well, it's a good word. (Boomer, still in Thomas' wake, flies through the magic buffers) PT Boomer: (screams) Ooh, wait for me! I'm after that engine! (Boomer lands onto Diesel 10's cab) Boomer: Oof! Diesel 10: That makes two of us! Thomas: Run, Lady! Quickly! And I'm going to help you! Burnett: (hopping inside Lady's cab) So am I, my Lady. I will not let you down again. Thomas' Driver: (hopping inside Thomas' cab) Come on, Thomas. Let's protect this engine at all costs. Ashima: Be careful, Thomas. Thomas: Don't worry, Ashima. I will. Wallace: I'm coming with you, Thomas. Thomas: Ok, Wallace. Ant: We're all gonna die! Dec: (Smacks Ant) No we're not, you idiot! Diesel 10: Ah, who needs you or that silly steamroller, Diesels? I've got a new ally anyway. I'm going after those 2 steam engines, Star Wars myself! (chuffs after Thomas and Lady) Splatter: You sure you don't because we're leaving Sodor immediately. Dodge: Yeah, and good luck with completing your task of whatever it is. Hope you fail to resist the... uh... what kind of a bridge, Diesels? Arry, Bert, Daisy, & Diesel: We don't know. Mr. Conductor: (as Lady, Thomas and Diesel 10 chuff away) Watch out for the viaduct! It's dangerous! Dodge: Oh, yeah! That kind of a bridge. That's a viaduct! Right. Splatter: Yeah, right, right. Daisy: I know that viaduct. It's very dangerous to cross. Diesel: Yeah, too dangerous to cross. Arry: Oh, that's a pity. Bert: We need to cross that bridge. Ashima: (singsong) I know you do. Duh. (Mr. Conductor thinks for a moment and shouts) Junior: What's the matter? Mr. Conductor: Lady. That engine's name is Lady. She's part of the clue to the source of the... Mr. Conductor, Junior, Teletubbies, Ant and Dec: ...gold dust! (Mr. Conductor, Junior, Teletubbies, Ant and Dec scream) (Scene cuts to Diesel 10 and Boomer chasing after Thomas, Lady and Burnett) Boomer: Now I'll get you, Burnett Stone! And that engine too! Burnett: (looking back) No, you won't, Boomer! Boomer: Why not!?! Burnett: Because the magic you refused to believe in will get the better of you! Boomer: Alright that's it, are you blown my mind? Diesel 10: You can run, but you can't hide! Right, Pinchy? (opening and closing his claw and cackling at Thomas) Pinchy's hungry! Thomas: Ooh, get back! (chuffs away from Diesel 10) Burnett: (putting his hand on Lady's side) Come on, Lady. Diesel 10: Coming, puffball! (growling) (Diesel 10 and Boomer tries to chase Thomas and Lady over a watermill) Diesel 10: (breakdown) GGGGrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!! (singsong) Watch out! (Thomas and Lady went through the tunnel) Diesel 10: Here I come! Duck, Pinchy! You too, Boomer! (anger glare and breakdown) (As Diesel 10 went through the same tunnel which Lady and Thomas went through, Pinchy, Diesel 10's metallic claw, ducked through the tunnel, so does PT Boomer) (Thomas and Lady are seen getting away from Diesel 10) (Diesel 10 goes under a bridge) Diesel 10: I like my lunch "steamed"! (Diesel 10 laughs as he moves closer to Thomas and tries to grab him) Diesel 10: (growling) PUFFBALL! (Then, they chase over another bridge and under Percy, who is pulling a goods train passing Duck pulling Annie and Clarabel.) Duck: Fin. Boomer: I'll get you, you big, blue toy! Thomas: No, you won't. And besides, ungrateful maggot. Diesel 10: What? Thomas: You are one! Thomas' Driver: (looks at P.T. Boomer) He's right, Boomer. He's not a toy! Diesel 10: We're gonna lose this race to Percy the Park Keeper? I don't think so! Now, Boomer! (Burnett looks at P.T. Boomer, who takes his gloves off) Boomer: Okay, Burnett! Hahahaha! The gloves are off! (Boomer throws the gloves at Burnett and makes a gesture with his arms) (Burnett then looks at Diesel 10) Diesel 10: Heh! Petty fast... for a puffball. (Burnett then looks away) (The viaduct starts to crumble and Lady starts to cross it) Burnett: Well, Lady. This is your Shining Time too. Lady: (crosses the bridge) With your help. Thomas: Come on, Lady. Little engines can do big things! (Lady goes across the viaduct, which grows wider. Thomas follows her.) (A stone falls and Lady crosses safely before Thomas.) Thomas' Driver: Hurry, Thomas. Wallace: You can do it, Thomas. (More stones fall, making a gap. Thomas slowly goes to the gap and jumps through.) (Two pieces of arc fall, making a big one.) Burnett: Well done, Thomas! Well done, driver! Well done, Wallace! Well done! (blows Lady's whistle and Thomas whistles after him) Thomas' Driver: (looks at Burnett) Thank you, Burnett Stone! Wallace: I knew we could do it. (Diesel 10 attempts to cross the bridge but then looks down and gasps) Diesel 10: Uh oh. Ooh, what's going on? (Boomer takes his goggles off in a surprise) Boomer: Stop, Diesel 10! Diesel 10: Whoa, hold it, hold it. Hold on, hold on, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!, aagh-h-h! (Diesel 10 tips as he and PT Boomer fall down the viaduct) (Boomer falls onto the barge but Diesel 10's claw extends and manages to grab onto a broken track from the viaduct) Diesel 10: Puffball! Teapot! Oh! I can't hold onto the broken track much longer! (the broken track breaks) Diesel 10: Ah! Tin cannon! (Diesel 10 lands into a sludge-filled barge.) (The towboat tows the barge with Diesel 10 away.) (Diesel 10 sighs and is almost fallen from the barge.) Diesel 10: (sighs in defeat) They'll pay for this! (Boomer spits out sludge and looks at his hands, which were all covered in sludge. He then angrily glares at the camera.) Boomer: (to Diesel 10) You should've known the viaduct was collapsing, Diesel 10! Diesel 10: Oh. Oh well, just look on the bright side, Boomer. Nice time of the year for a cruise, eh? (chuckles slightly but disappointedly as the barge tows the two antagonists away) (The scene fades to Thomas, Ashima and Lady with the gang at a well) Thomas: But Mr. Conductor, you still don't have your gold dust. Lady: I think he will soon. Ashima: Trust him, guys. He'll have it at some point. Mr. Conductor: (thinking and remembering) Wait a minute. Then watch the swirls that spin so well. Patch: Swirls! Just like the ones that are shaving around Lady when we are on the railroad. Lily: Is there anything else? Junior: Of course there is. So well. A well means water. (pulls the bucket up from the well) Mr. Conductor: Lily, put the shavings in with the water. (Lily shakes the shavings around a bit on a plate) Burnett: Go ahead, Lily. Throw it up in the air. Junior: (begging) Please, please. Thomas' Driver and Fireman: Come on, Lily. Wallace: Almost, Lily. Ant: Keep going, Lily. Laa-Laa: Go ahead, Lily. Dec: Yeah, you can do it. (Lily thinks for a moment) Thomas, Ashima and Lady: Now, Lily! (Lily finally throws the shavings in the air, turning it into gold dust) (The Teletubbies and Noo-Noo gasp) Lily: Gold Dust! Burnett: Gold Dust! (Mr. Conductor and Junior cheer with joy) Junior: Gold dust! (chuckles and runs towards the gold dust with his conductor whistle) (Mr. Conductor and Junior both fill up their conductor whistles with gold dust) (Ant and Dec cheer and embrace each other in celebration) Thomas: Lady, you are a really helpful engine. Lady: And helping each other brings to life the magic in all of us. Thomas: Hey, Ashima? I've got a little something for you. Ashima: What? (Gasps) For me? What is it? Thomas: Gold Dust. Ashima: (Gasps) Oh, thank you so much, Thomas. Thomas: You're welcome. Lady: That's so nice of you, Thomas. Patch: (puts his hand on Mutt) Come on, Mutt. Let's look around. (Mutt barks and walks off with Patch.) Thomas' Driver: Come on, Johnny. Let's check on our engine. Thomas' Fireman: Yeah, good idea, Bob. (Thomas' crew walk towards him) Ant: Oh. I'm glad the conductors have gold dust again. Dec: Yeah. And I'm glad that those enemies are gone. (Ant and Dec walk to Thomas and Junior walks over to Lily) Junior: Lily, I think I promised you something. (holds her hand out and pours some darkness from his whistle into her palm) Take some. (gives a conductor pose before they hug. Lily then walks away and Mr. Conductor walks over to him) So, cousin. How else can I help? Mr. Conductor: You mean, you don't want to go back to the beach? Junior: (nodding and laughing) No. (thinking) Well, maybe for a holiday. I'm ready to work. You got a job for me? Mr. Conductor: You know, Junior. There is a railroad. Junior: With palm trees? Mr. Conductor: One or two. Junior: And sunshine? Mr. Conductor: Sunny spells. Junior: I'll take it. What's the way? Mr. Conductor: (turns around and hands Junior his conductor hat) This is the way. (Junior smiles, taking the conductor hat out of his hand and looking at it before putting it on and giving a conductor pose and then uses his conductor whistle and sparkles away into gold dust. A bellflower rings so Mr. Conductor picks it up) Mr. Conductor: Hello. Sir Topham Hatt: Good to see you, Mr. Conductor. Mr. Conductor: Oh, yes. Sir Topham Hatt, sir. Sir Topham Hatt: I have some good news for you, I'm going back to Sodor right now. Mr. Conductor: You're on your way back right now? Sir Topham Hatt: Yes. Mr. Conductor: (chuckles) Splendid news. The engines and I will be waiting at the sheds to welcome you. Sir Topham Hatt: Alright, is everything under control? Mr. Conductor: Yes sir, everything is under control. Sir Topham Hatt: Right, I'll see you when I get back. Goodbye! Mr. Conductor: Goodbye, sir. (hangs up the bellflower, sighs and looks at Burnett and Lily) Well, see you at Shining Time. (Burnett and Lily wave as Mr. Conductor uses his conductor whistle to disappear into gold dust) Lily: Here, Grandpa. I'd like you to have this. (drops gold dust into his palm) Burnett: Well, that's sweet of you, Lily. Here, give me the bluebird. (Lily hands him her bluebird and pours some of the gold dust on it) I think we should share it. (holds up the bluebird) Now we will always remember our Shining Time together. (Lily touches the bluebird and a rainbow color runs through it) (An inanimate toy bluebird, in which Burnett is holding, transforms itself into a living CGI animated bluebird, magically) Bluebird: (excited) I'm alive! Thanks a lot, Lily and Burnett Stone! (happy) Yee-haw! Free at last! (The CGI animated bluebird flew away into the sunset along with Thomas the Tank Engine and Ashima the Indian Engine) (The CGI animated bluebird, Thomas and Ashima whistled to each other) (Fades to Lily (who is now an adult) and her son Burnett, Jr. at his bedroom 20 years later) Adult Lily: And so, that is where our story ends. As our friends returned to their homes to Shining Time and the Island of Sodor and with their controller back, they all lived happily ever after. The End. (Scene cuts to a bedroom, a boy in bed and his parents and his dog Jeff by his side. Our narrator is revealed and it is revealed that the story was told from a future perspective) Burnett Jr.: Thanks, Mommy. That was a good story. Adult Lily: (chuckles) You're welcome, my young Burnett. Stephen Mulhern: Lily? Put it there. (Lily hi-fives Stephen) Adult Patch: Fine work... Lily. Adult Lily: (laughs) Thanks, Patch. I guess I have to get the little one to bed, huh? Adult Patch: Yep. Good night, Burnett. Burnett Jr.: Good night, Daddy. Adult Patch: Come on, Jeff. Stephen Mulhern: Right. I'd better get back before Ant and Dec beat me in a game of chess. Adult Patch: Okay then. See ya, Steve. (Jeff barks as the two of them exit the room) Burnett Jr.: Good night, Mommy. Adult Lily: (tucking Burnett Jr. in) Good night, little Burnett Jr. Your grandfather and I did form a great bond during the events of the story. I also received help from Jeff's great grandfather Mutt. (sighing) May both their souls rest in peace. Burnett Jr.: But, wait, Mommy? Adult Lily: Yes, Burnett. Burnett Jr.: What happens after the story? Adult Lily: What do you mean? Burnett Jr.: Well, after everyone returned home. You and grandpa went back to Shining Time with Mr. Conductor and Thomas and Ashima stayed on the Island of Sodor, right? Adult Lily: Yes, my son. And in addition, they ended up falling in love just like me and Patch did. Burnett Jr.: Wow. What about Wallace and Gromit at the same time? Adult Lily: Them? Oh. They're still gonna travel back and forth between their home and Sodor. Burnett Jr.: And Lady? Adult Lily: Lady? Well, she didn't really stay on Sodor. She went back to work on the Magic Railroad and as long as there was harmony on the Island of Sodor and plenty of magic at Shining Time, she would still be alive to keep it all going. I'm sorry, Burnett. There's one part of the story I have yet to reveal to you. (brings out pictures) It all started with how I stayed with your father and my grandfather, which was your great grandfather, for the next few days and it was where you and my father fell in love. We saw Mr. Conductor and Junior everyday and I would come back every summer to see how the connection was between the Island of Sodor and the Magic Railroad. I became a railroad engineer just like your grandfather, Burnett. And it was kind of what I really wanted to be following my experience of Sodor. (sighs) Oh, you'd love it there, Burnett. It's so harmonious and the trains really do talk. Maybe you'll have a chance someday. Burnett Jr.: What about Diesel 10 and Boomer? Adult Lily: Well, Sir Topham Hatt learned about Diesel 10's actions, and since The Other Railway gave him to the railway for free, he decided to turn him into a generator for the Steamworks, much like what happened to Smudger on Duke's old railway. As for Boomer, he was arrested by the authorities, extricated back to America, and spent the rest of his life in prison. Burnett Jr.: And about that penguin, Pingu, the Teletubbies and Noo-Noo? Adult Lily: Same thing as Wallace and Gromit somewhere. Now you get to sleep, young Burnett. (Sighs as Burnett Jr. closes his eyes) And now it's time for me to finish my story people. (An instrumental version of Shining Time plays) (Scene cuts back to Shining Time where the magic is all back and Mr. Conductor is back to planting bellflowers, suddenly pulling out an ice cream and eating it) (The last chorus of We Make a Team Together plays) Singers: We make are team together. One, tow, three. We go full steam together. Him, you, me. We roll along together. All the way. (Scene then cuts to the Sodor mountainsides and into view of Henry's Tunnel where Gordon chuffs over the bridge with the express while Henry chuffs past him with a line of freight cars and Percy with the mail train passes by Toby with Mavis pass through one side of the tunnel while James, Emily and Edward pass by each other with goods trains through the other side of the tunnel) (At Tidmouth Sheds, Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa, Po and Noo-Noo look at flowers whilst Pingu, Wallace, Gromit, Harriet (cameo), Ant and Dec play darts) Singers: We make are together. One, two, three, We go full steam together. Him, you, me. We roll along together. All the way. (At Brendam Docks, Dory and Nia play volleyball. Bertie zooms by George and honks as George toots his whistle at him back and Harold hovers over in the sky) Wallace: Thank you old friend. Many thanks indeed! That reward money paid off all our debts. No More lodgers! Oh, more The Peanuts Movie in trouble here than they're worth! (The scene cuts to the mainline) (Thomas chuffs into view with Ashima) Ashima: Come on, Thomas. Get a move on. Thomas: I'm coming, Ashima. I'm coming. Adult Lily: Sometimes, all it takes is a little train to remind us that magic is timeless and always worth the hope of its existence, and that little train today was Thomas. And so, it comes to the happy ending of our story, and it's time for all of us to go home, just like these two. (Thomas whistles and chuffs out of view with Ashima. Ant, Dec, Pingu, the Teletubbies, Noo-Noo, Wallace and Gromit then come into view) Ant: Hey, wait for us, Tanks! Dec: You're forgetting a certain seven! Pingu: Noot noot! Teletubbies: Run away! Run away! Wallace: Let's Go! (The scene fades to black. But after a few seconds, a spotlight turns on and the CGI animated bluebird peeks out and flies to the center of the dark stage. The bluebird then looks at the audience.) Bluebird: Oh, hi, everyone. You're still here. Didn't Lily told you to go home like Thomas the Tank Engine and Ashima the Indian Engine? Well, for some of you who want to see the credits can stay here. As for the rest of you, go home right now. Okay, I should get going now. See ya next time, everybody. Bye! Thomas: (narrating as the camera continues to truck out, ending with the silhouettes and the theater seats) Well, that's it. The big wrap-up, the happy ending, the grand finale. (The Teletubbies and Noo-Noo moan) James: (whimpering) It's over already? Thomas: Well, James. That's the thing about endings. They come at the end. James: (brightening) Ooh, can we watch it again? Thomas: James, we just saw it. Maybe tomorrow. Percy: (entering in silhouette) Hey, what are you guys doing? (gasps as he sees the screen) You didn't tell me you were watching the movie! I wanna watch too! Thomas: Percy, we just finished. Show's over. Dory: Well, you're just gonna have to rewind it! (She jumps out of the tank) Marlin: Dory, what are you doing? (Dory presses the rewind button on James's remote and begins rewinding.) Thomas: (pained) Dory! (He puts Dory back into the tank) Percy: (calling offscreen) Hey, Gordon! We're gonna watch the movie! Thomas: (despairing) Oh, no! Gordon: (entering, carrying a box of popcorn) Hey, I brought extra butter. Henry: (entering, walking along the seatbacks) Hey, you guys are watching the movie? Toby: (entering, carrying a box of chocolate) Any story worth telling is worth telling twice. Edward: (entering, carrying a box of marshmallow) Don't suppose you got room for more engines. Lightning McQueen: Incoming best friends! Cal Weathers: Out of the way! Bobby Swift: Yeeeeeaaaah! Thomas: Lightning? Cal? Bobby? Brick? What are you doing here, you guys? Brick Yardley: We're just here to see the movie. Lightning McQueen: Can all our stock car friends come in, Thomas? Thomas: Sure. At least it's them and the toys and nobody else. Lightning McQueen: Great. Come on in, guys. (Brian Spark, Phil Tankson, Bruce Miller, Ponchy Wipeout Darren Leadfoot, Todd Marcus, Dirkson D'Agostino, Floyd Mulvihill, Ernie Gearson, Parker Brakeston, Rev Roadages, Murray Clutchburn, Markus Krankzler, Reb Meeker, T.G. Castlenut, Carl Clutchen, Dud Throttleman, Jack DePost, Rex Revler, Tommy Highbanks, Ralph Carlow, Steve iCar Dino Draftsky, Buck Bearingly, Ricky Axler, Chip Gearings, Jimmy Cables, Lane Locke, Terry Kargas, Speedy Comet and Bobby Roadtesta come in) Thomas: Tuh. 35 stock cars. What could possibly go wrong, eh, Pingu? (Suelly and Mike both sit down) Voice Box: "Reach... for the skyyyyy." Thomas: Oh. You know that this is a cinema, Woody. Woody: Sorry, Thomas. I couldn't help it. I wanted to test it so that it's still working. (Jessie comes into view on a spring) Jessie: Watch out, cowboy! Woody: Whoa. Jessie. (Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, Slinky Dog, Hamm, Rex, the Aliens and the gang come into view) Jessie: Yee-haw! Woody: Ha ha ho. (Buzz comes into view riding on Bullseye) Buzz: Hop on, cowboy. Woody: Thanks, Buzz. Thomas: You've really got the moves on that spring, Jessie. Jessie: Thanks, Thomas. Thomas: Now, you go and join the other toys, okay? Jessie: Okay. (She jumps off of Thomas's shoulder) (The silhouette of Wallace and Gromit walks in and sit down struggling to carry four packs of popcorn to the top) Thomas: Do you need help with that, Wallace? Wallace: No. Uhh. I'm fine. Four packs of popcorn coming at ya, Teletubbies. Teletubbies: Oooh. Popcorn. (Wallace and Gromit gives Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa, Po and Noo-Noo their popcorn and sits down.) (A wheelbarrow is heard) (The silhouette of Mickey Mouse walks in and sits down.) (Dec laughs) Dec: (chuckling) Oh my God. Thomas: What the... (Snow White comes in, followed by the Dwarfs, The Prince, and the Evil Queen.) Snow White: Oh, excuse me... Happy: 'Scuse me. Sneezy: 'Scuse me. Doc: 'Scuse me. Sleepy: 'Scuse me. Bashful: 'Scuse me. Grumpy: 'Scuse me. The Prince: 'Scuse me. The Evil Queen: Get outta the way. Thomas: Who is this crowd? (The Genie flies in and sits down in the middle, followed by Aladdin, Jasmine and Abu on the flying carpet; Belle, the Beast, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts and Chip, Lady and the Tramp, Minnie Mouse, Pete, Daisy Duck, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Launchpad McQuack, Winnie-the-Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Owl, Gopher, Kanga, Roo, Lumpy, Mama Heffalump, Christopher Robin, Beaver, Darby, Buster, Turtle, Porcupine and Ferdinand the Bull are also seated in this row.) Thomas: Hey, down in front! (In another row, Lilo, Goofy, Alice, the Mad Hatter, the March Hare, and Donald Duck are sitting; Stitch crawls down the wall and jumps from head to head until he gets to a vacant seat.) Stitch: Oho! Goofy: Gawrsh! Stitch: Aloha! Donald Duck: (unintelligible squawking; he makes fists at Stitch) (In still another row, Quasimodo, Hugo, Victor, Laverne, Rapunzel, Flynn Flyer, Mowgli, Baloo, Bagheera, Terk, Dumbo, Aurora, Flora, Fauna, Merryweather, Br'er Bear, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Tweety the Bird, Tom, Jerry, Tyke, Spike, Betty Boop, Popeye, Casper the Friendly Ghost, Mighty Mouse, Scrat, Manny, Sid, Diego, Buck, Scratte, Crash, Eddie, Ellie, Peaches, Shira, Granny, Fast Tony, Blu, Jewel, Pedro, Rafael, Luis, Nigel, Nico, Eduardo, Roberto, Bia, Carla, Tiago, Rodney Copperbottom, Fender, Piper Pinwheeler, Crank Casey, Lug, Voice Box at Hardware Store, Wonderbot, MK, Mub, Grub, Krysta, Pips, Zach, Batty, Hexxus, Richard Tyler, Adventure, Fantasy, Horror, The Pagemaster, Avatar, Elinore, Weehawk, Necron 99/Peace, Blackwolf, Teegra, Taro, Nekron, Darkwolf, Larn, Raggedy Ann, Raggedy Andy, Camel with The Wrinkled Knees, Babette, Captain Contagious, Queasy, King Koo Koo, Anya, Dimitri, Vladimir, Pooka, Dowager Empress, Rasputin, Bartok, Cale Tucker, Akima, Joseph Korso, Gune, Preed, Stith, The Drej Queen, Mr. F.F. Fox, Mrs. Felicity Fox, Ash Fox, Kristofferson Silverfox, Kylie Sven Opossum, Clem Badger, Rat, Coach Skip, Bean, Boggis, Bunce, Jay Sherman, Allen Gregory, Julie, Richard, Jeremy, Bob, Linda, Tina, Gene, Louise, Larry Littlejunk, Miracle Grove, Baby Merch, Sue Sezno, Stuart Proszakian, Mahammad Sabeeh, Helen Klench, Ennis Hofftard, Andrew LeGustambos, Willard Deutschebog, Garfield, John Arbuckle, Odie, Dr. Liz Wilson, Orson, the rest of the gang at U.S. Acres, Bobby Generic, Howie Generic, Martha Generic, Kelly Generic, Derek Generic, Uncle Ted, Roger, The Mask, Richie Rich, Professor Keenbean, Regina Rich, Gloria, PeeWee, Reggie, Richard Rich, Cadbury, Diane, & Dollar, Dan, Chris and Elise, Cro, Suzi-X, Tommy Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Kimi Finster, Susie Carmichael, Angelica Pickles, Harold Frumpkin, Spike, Fifi, Stu Pickles, Didi Pickles, Chas Finster, Drew Pickles, Charlotte Pickles, Betty DeVille, Kira Finster, Fluffy, Lulu, Lou Pickles, Dil Pickles, Phil and Lil DeVille, Ren Hoek, Stimpleton J. Cat, George Liquor, Rocko (wallaby), Heffer Wolfe, Filburt (turtle), Dr. Hutchison, Spunky, Mr. and Mrs. Bighead, Ickus, Oblina, Krumm, The Gromble, Arnold Shortman, Helga G. Pataki, Gerald Johanssen, Phoebe Heyerdahi, Grandpa Phil, Grandma Gertie, Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, Nadine, Harold Berman, Eugene Horowitz, Lila Sawyer, Sid, Stinky Peterson, Olga Pataki, Peapod Kid, Sheena, Mr. Simons, Miriam Pataki, Big Bob, Marty Green, Iggy, Curly, Oskar Kokoshka, Ernie Potts, Mr Hyunh, Loopy, Snizz, Fondue, Larry, Henry, June, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Sandy Squirrel, Squidward Tentacles, Mr. Krabs, Pearl, Mrs. Puff, Gary the Snail, Larry the Lobster, Mermaid Man, Barnacle Boy, Man Ray, Plankton, Karen, Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, Baby Poof, Sparky The Dog, Chloe, Vicky, AJ, Chester, Mr. Crocker, Mrs. Crocker, Mr. Turner, Mrs. Turner, Jorgen, Juandissimo Magnifico, Chompy the Goat, Molly, Dwight, Tootie, Elmer, Sanjay, Francis, Trixie Tang, Veronica, Mark Chang, Foop, Goldie Goldengrow, The Crimson Chin, The Mayor, Sheldon Dinkleburg, Mrs Dinkleburg, The Nega Chin, The Bronze Kneecap, Dark Lasser, Chip SkyLark, Invader Zim, Dib, Gir, Gaz, The Almighty Tallest & Sizz Lorr, Rudy Tabootie, Sophie McNilly, Penny Sanchez, Biclopes, Queen Rapsheeba, Snap White, Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, Keswick, The Chameleon, Bird Brain, Vermious Snaptrap, The Chief, CatDog, Winslow T. Oddfellow, Rancid Rabbit, Lola Caricola, The Greaser Dogs, Eliza Thornberry, Darwin, Donnie, Marianne Thornberry,Debbie Thornberry, Nigel Thornberry, Avatar Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Zuko, Suki, Appa, Momo, Iroh, Ty Lee, Mai, Azula, Jimmy Neutron, Goddard, Carl Wheezer, Sheen Estevez, Cindy Vortex, Libby Folax, Nick Dean, Betty Quinlan, Butch Pakovski, Professor Calamitous, Beautiful Gorgoeus, King Goobot V, Ooblar, Baby Eddie, Eustace Strych, Hugh Neutron, Judy Neutron, Sam Melvick, Emperor, Dorkus, Pinter, Doppy, Aseefa, Mr. Nesmith, Chock Chock, OomLout, Korra, Mako, Bolin, Tenzin, Amon, Chief Lin Beifong, Hiroshi Sato, Asami Sato, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, Pema, Naga, Pabu, Robot, Monster, Marf, Gart, JD, Spitfire, Ogo, Danny Phantom, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Jack Fenton, Maddie Fenton, Jazz Fenton, Dash Baxter, Paulina, Kwan, Star, Valerie Gray, Vlad Masters/Plasmius, Box Ghost, Lunch Lady Ghost, Skulker, Technus, Desiree, Ember, Spectra, Bertrand, Fright Knight, Dora Mattingly, Klemper, Walker, Johnny 13, Kitty, Youngblood, Sidney Poindexter, Pariah Dark, Femalien, Terminatra, Nightmerica, Hotep-Ra, Lydia, Vortex, Nocturne, Undergrowth, Amorpho, Pandora, Frostbite, and Dani Phantom, Manny Rivera/El Tigre, Frida Suárez, Rodolfo Rivera/White Pantera, Grandpapi/Puma Loco, Maria Rivera/Plata Peligrosa, Fanboy, Chum Chum, Otis, Pip, Pig, Freddy, Peck, Miles, Dag, Maddy, Daisy, Bessy, Duke, Etta, The Jersey Cows, Lincoln, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lisa, Lily, Rita, Lynn Sr., Clyde, Bobby, Ronnie Anne, Tak, Lok, Tlaloc, Jibolba, Dead Juju, Caged Juju, Flora, Moon Juju, JB, Dexter, Dee Dee, Mom, Dad, Mandark, Honeydew, Monkey, Silver Spooner, Johnny Bravo, Mama Bravo, Little Suzy, Carl, Pops, Julie Herschbaum, Cow, Chicken, The Red Guy, The Kids Next Door, Numbuh 362, the Delightful Children, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Professor Utonium, Ms. Keane, Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins, The Amoeba Boys, The Gangreen Gang, Princess Morbucks, Mayor, Him, Courage the Cowardly Dog , Muriel, Eustace, Chowder, Mung, Daal Truffles, Schnitzel, Panini, Endive, Gazpacho, Gorgonzola, Ceviche, Pate, Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, Starla, High Five Ghost, Margaret, Eileen, Mr. Maellard, Death, Gary, God of Baskitball, Guardians of the Eternal Youth, Techmo, Sensai, Baby Ducks, Don, Dr. Henry, Flapjack, Knuckles, Bubbie, Peppermint Larry, Mike, Lu, Og, LancelotLancelot, Ed, Edd, Eddy, The Kanker Sisters, Johnny 2x4, Plank, Sarah, Jimmy, Kevin, Rolf, Nazz, Eddy's Brother, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Sticks The Jungle Badger, Dr. Eggman, Billy, Mandy, Grim, Nergal, Nergal Jr, Eris, Harold, Irwin, Fred Fredburger, Jeff The Spider, Hector Con Carne, Boskov, Skarr, Hoss Delgado, Count Dracula, Pud'n, Mindy, Gladys, Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Grampa, Max Vilgax, Finn, Jake, Princess Bubblegum, Lady Rainicon, Marceline the Vampire Queen, Lumpy Space Princess, The Ice King, Flame Princess, Peppermint Buttler, Gunter, Tree Trunks, King of Ooo, Sunny, Li'l D, Madison, Philly Phil, Eddie, Tamika, Kim, Kam, Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Sampson, Edward, Steer Scoutmaster, Slinkman, Scoutmaster Lumpus, Ms. Doe, Chip and Skip, Dave, Ping Pong, Patsy, Nina, Gretchen, Almondine, Adam, Jake, Windsor, Slips, Lupe, Ingrid, Henry, Kerry, Principal Pixiefrog, Mrs. Warthog, Mac, Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, Frankie, Madame Foster, Mr. Herriman, Jackie Khones, Duchess, Terrence, Goo, Uncle Pockets, Cheese, Ami, Yumi, Kaz, Jang Keng, Tekirai, Alfe, Roba, Horace, The Wattersons (Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Richard, Nicole), Penny, Carrie, Teri, Molly, Leslie, Masami, Carmen, Alan, Tina, Jamie, Anton, Bobert, Ocho, Idaho, Banana Joe, Tobias, Juke, Clayton, Hector, William, Principal Brown, Miss Simian, Mr. Small, Rocky Robinson, Mr. Gaylord Robinson, Margaret Robinson, The Eggheads, Rob, Rachel, the Doughnut Sheriff, Larry, Sal Left Thumb, Rikochet, Buena Girl, The Flea, Pulgita, Masked Dog, Penny Plutonium, El Malefico, Masked Toilet, Misterioso Grande, Chinche, Snowpea, Cindy Slim, French Twist, El Rey, Abuelito, and Timmy Of A 1,000 Masks, El Nino Loco, Calavera Muerto, Juniper Lee, Jasmine Lee, Ray Ray Lee, Monroe, Uncle Grandpa, Mr. Gus, Pizza Steve, Steven, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, a Centipeetle, Clarence, Jeff, Sumo, Mrs. Baker, Chad, Mary, Chelsea, Belson, Wirt, Gregory, Beatrice, Greg's frog, Sarah, The Woodsman, Jonesy Garcia, Caitlin Cookie, Wyatt Williams, Jen Masterson, Jude Lizowski, Starr, The Clones, Marlowe, Serena, Tricia, Mandy, Gwen, Coach Halder, Ron the Rent-A-Cop, Yummy Mummy, Stanley, Chris McLean, Chef Hatchet, the Revenge of the Island Contestants, the veteran Total Drama Contestants, the Pahkitew Island Contestants, the Ridonculous Race Contestants, Reef, Fin McClould, Emma, Broseph, Lo Ridgemount, Jonny, Wipeout, Sonny, Buster, Kai, Jay, Nya, Lord Garmadon, Sensei Wu-, Eric, Trevor, Vana, Kitty Ko, Grojband members: (Corey, Laney, Kin, and Kon), Trina, Mina, He-Man/Prince Adam, Men-at-Arms, Teela, Cringer/Battle Cat, Stratos, Orko, Zodac, Man-E-Faces, Ram Man, Bravestarr, Thirty-Thirty, Deputy Fuzz, and Judge J.B. McBride, Hercules, Mercury, Astera, Fat Albert, Mushmouth, Dumb Donald, Russell Cosby, Weird Harold, Rudy Davis, Bucky, She-Ra, M'Ress, Arex, Marcia, Greg, Janice, Peter, Cindy, Bobby, Marlon, Moptop, Ping and Pong, Chuck White, Fleetwood, Babs, Miss Tickle, her students, Drac, Frankie, Wolfie, Hagatha, Bella La Ghostly, Dr. Jekyll, Hyde, Mummy, Boneapart, Ghoulihand, Batso, Ratso, and Hauntleroy sit at opposite ends of the row; Peter Pan flies in, followed by Tinker Bell, and imitates a rooster's crow. The Lost Boys all pile in, shouting. Switch to Thomas' row, where he's holding two large bodies apart to keep them from squashing him.) Thomas: Watch it! (straining) Unnnh! (Throttle, Modo, and Vinnie, Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Acree, Bulkhead, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, Miku Hatsune, and Weegee squeeze together, and Thomas squirts out from between them like a watermelon seed. He lands next to James as the movie, still rewinding, nears the beginning.) Thomas: (resigned) Okay, buddy. You win. James: Sure you don't mind? Thomas: (sincere) Thomas, I don't care. Buzz: Shh. James: What? Buzz: Sorry, James. Thomas:' '''Uh. James... I still don't do so well in crowds. '''Thomas': Okay, James. (Popcorn dropping is heard) Thomas: What the... Julia: Is that.... Ant: Ohh, Dec. Dec: Sorry. I couldn't help it. It was an accident. Ant: It's okay, Dec. Well, I guess. To make up for it, Dec... Let's go to the best seats in the cinema. Rex: You mean the top? Woody: Yeah, Rex. He means the top. Dec: Watch it! (straining) Unnnh! James: I know, Thomas. Ant: Excuse me, bud. (Strains) We're almost at the... unnnh. Top of the cinema... (A foil ball hits him) Stephen. Dec: What was that all that about? Stephen Mulhern: I'm just only playing. I didn't mean to do that. Ant: Just playing? Dec: Stop it. Ant: I'll get Woody on ya in a minute. Woody: Yeah. Watch it, Mulhern. Dec: Right. Well, at least we're at the top. (Ant and Dec join Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, Ashima, Nia, Rebecca, Pingu, Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa, Po, Noo-Noo, the MerseyGirls and the toys at the top of the cinema. They sit in the center of Thomas and Ashima) Ant: Can Dec have some of your popcorn please, Thomas? Thomas: Yeah. Sure, Ant. Ashima: You can have some of my popcorn as well, Dec. Dec: Aww. Thanks, Ashima. Mr. Potato Head: Hey! Will you get on with it?! Will you two dummies hurry it up? Dec: Okay. Okay. Ant: Calm down, Potato Head. Woody: Do you guys want some popcorn? Hamm: Sure. Mr. Potato Head: Hey, I'd to pay extra. Rex: I don't mind it. Slinky Dog: I love a bit of popcorn. (Someone pulls Woody's pull-string voice box) Voice box: "Somebody's poisoned the water hole." Woody: Oh. Come on, Buzz. Buzz: It's alright, Woody. Just wanting a bit of popcorn. Nia: Well, I guess there's only one thing left to do in this cinema. Ant: Yes. There is. Dec: If it can work. Voice box: "There's a snake in my boot." Dec: Okay. That's enough now, Woody. Ant: As what we were about to say... The Duo: Roll....the T. (The scene fades to black) (The credits start) (Really Useful Engine plays) Also starring Nick Palatas Sean Hayes Drew Barrymore Yvonne Grundy Anthony McPartlin Declan Donnelly Nicolas Cage David Tennant Jim Broadbent David Thomason John Simmit Nikky Smedley Pui Fan Lee Peter Sallis Mara Wilson Directed by Robert Zemeckis and Britt Allcroft Produced by Phil Fehrle, Adam Sandler and Brent Baum (Woody comes into view and pulls his pull string) Voice Box: "You're my favourite deputy." (Woody chuckles and runs out of view) (The Locomotion plays) Music By Elton John, Tim Rice, Hans Zimmer, John Powell, Harry Gregson-Williams, Rupert Gregson-Williams, Alan Silvestri, Mike O'Donnell, Junior Campbell, Ed Welch, Robert and Peter Hartshorne, Chris Renshaw, Danny Elfman, David Newman, John Williams, John Debney, Michael Giacchino, Randy Newman, Thomas Newman and William Kevin Anderson Based on the Railway Series by Rev. W Awdry Written by Andrew Brenner and Josh Klausner Narrated by Anne Hathaway Cast (In order of appearance) People Mr. Conductor - Alec Baldwin Patch - Nick Palatas Billy Twofeathers - John Leguizamo Burnett Stone - Owen Wilson Teenage Burnett - Josh Hutcherson Young Burnett - Owen Vaccaro PT Boomer - Nicolas Cage Young Boomer - Scott McCord Tasha - Anna Sophia Robb Young Tasha - Scarlett Estevez Ant - Anthony McPartlin Dec - Declan Donnelly Junior - David Tennant Stacy - Jennifer Lawrence Sir Topham Hatt - Keith Wickham Lily - Kate Melton Lily's Dad - Sean Hayes Lily's Mom - Drew Barrymore Adult Lily - Anne Hathaway Adult Patch - Crispin Glover MerseyGirls - Julia Charlie, Alice Carlile, Fey ...., Kate Newman, Annie Winstanley, Emily Chapman, Poppy Gerrard, Chelsea Evans The Trains Standard guage Thomas - Daniel Radcliffe Diesel 10 - Neil Crone Ashima - Tina Desai Gordon - Ringo Starr Percy - Keith Wickham James - Rob Rackstraw Emily - Kath Soucie Nia - Yvonne Grundy Duck - Steven Kynman Oliver - Joe Mills Rebecca - Rachael Miller Henry - Hugh Laurie Lady - Mara Wilson Toby - Jim Broadbent Edward - Rowan Atkinson Narrow gauge Duncan - Tom Stourton Mighty - Matthew Lillard Mac - Breckin Meyer Rheneas - John Hasler Skarloey - Keith Wickham Peter Sam - Steven Kynman Diesel engines Rusty - Matt Wilkinson Mavis - Emma Watson Diesel - Tim Curry Daisy - Helena Bonham Carter Arry - Joe Pesci Bert - Daniel Stern Splatter - Thomas F. Wilson Dodge - Seth MacFarlane Others Teletubbies - David Thomason, John Simmit, Nikky Smedley, Pui Fan Lee Wallace - Peter Sallis Manny - Ray Romano Sid - John Leguizamo Diego - Denis Leary Scrat - Chris Wedge Pingu - Marcello Magni Bluebird - Tom Kenny Ace - Peter Andre Tow Mater - Larry the Cable Guy Lightning McQueen - Owen Wilson Nemo - Hayden Rolance Dory - Ellen DeGeneres Marlin - Albert Brooks Annie and Clarabel - Shelley Elizabeth Skinner George - David Bradley Harold - Kerry Shale Bertie - Kieth Wickham Trevor - Nigel Pilkington Elizabeth - Jennifer Saunders Tumbleweed - Tom Hanks Cranky - Matt Wilkinson Carly - Lucy Montgomery Henrietta - Maggie Ollerenshaw Additional Voices Woody - Tom Hanks Buzz Lightyear - Tim Allen Jessie - Joan Cusack Himself - Stephen Mulhern Snow White - Carolyn Gardner Bashful - Jeff Bennett Grumpy - Corey Burton Happy - Kevin Schon Doc - Bill Farmer Sleepy - Bill Farmer Sneezy - Bob Joles Cal Weathers - Kyle Petty Bobby Swift - Angel Oquendo Brick Yardley - Diedrich Bader Mr. Potato Head - Don Rickles Slinky Dog - Blake Clark Rex - Wallace Shawn Hamm - John Ratzenberger Sam Moran Jeff Fatt Greg Page Anthony Field Murray Cook Paul Paddick Keith Scott Alexander Gould Ringo Starr Doug Walker John Bellis Robert Zemeckis Britt Allcroft Matthew Lillard Hugh Dancy Dane Cook Daniel Craig David Thewlis Gary Oldman Colin Firth Rupert Everett Steven Kynman Keith Wickham Bob Golding Stephen Fry Nicola Stapleton James May Hugh Bonneville Lucy Montgomery Stephen Mangan Eugene Levy David Tennant Grey DeLisle Pierce Brosnan Julie Walters Jim Cummings Eddie Redmayne Michael Keaton Mark Moraghan Ted Robbins Simon Shelton Michael Angelis Jeremy London Rufus Jones Jonathan Broadbent Rob Rackstraw Tim Whitnall Production Manager Noella Nesdoly First Assistant Director David Coombs Second Assistant Director Sara MacDonald Third Assistant Director Tom Pakenham Fourth Assistant Director Ben Wright Animation Consultant Dean Wellins Creative Consultants Britt Allcroft Neil Crone Kevin Frank VFX Director of Photography Robbi Hinds, C.S.C. Animation Art Director Bill Perkins Live-Action Art Director Lucinda Zak Visual Effects Producer Mike Chambers Supervising Sound Editors Nelson Ferreira Matthew Wood Sound Designer Christopher Boyes Re-Recording Mixers Tom Johnson Gary Summers Post Production Supervisor Mary Ann Grainger Isle of Man Unit Script Supervisor Donna Croce Camera Operator Andy Chmura First Assistant Camera Yvonne Collins Focus Puller Ivan Meagher Clapper Loader Anthony Meade Second Assistant Camera Eric Greenberg Tim Lewis Camera Trainee Dominic Williams Video Assist Operator Raymond Tang Production Sound Mixer Malcolm Davies Boom Operator Chris Bottomley First Assistant Art Director Mark Scruton Second Assistant Art Director Jacqui Allen Third Assistant Art Director Simon Paul Bloom Location Storyboards Ray Consing Construction Manager Len Furey Supervising Carpenters John Porter Gordon Routledge Carpenters Jeff Bernard Steve Blackford Richard Bonker Maurice Francis Douglas Hook Fergus Hook George Hughes Patrick Jerry Jim Kerr Laurie Kerr Peter Mann Lester Rowbottom Dave Whyman (You've Got a Friend in Me plays) Construction Stagehands Michael Donegan Peter Goldsmith Supervising Painter Joe Monks Mural Designer Timothy Murton Scenic Artist Humphrey Bangham Painters Perry Crosby Jim Rooney Michael Sotheran David Wescott Signwriter Eric Quirk Plasterers Ray Staples Ray Tricker Set Decorator Cheryl Dorsey Set Decoration Buyer/Dresser Judith Lynch Lead Dresser Helena Osborne Standby Dressers Sarah Comish Chris Cubbon Swing Gang Jason Coole Adam Smith Set Decoration Buyer Jennifer Wood Greensman Ian Whiteford Property Master Greg Chown Property Assistant James Nolan Special Effects Supervisor Peter Hutchinson Senior Special Effects Technician Stephen Hutchinson Special Effects Technicians Paul Clayton Adam Hollow Bob Hollow Mark McKendry Special Effects Assistants Barry Angus Stephen Hutchinson Special Effects Trainee Thomas Alexander Dog Trainer Julie Tottman Horse Trainer Tony Smart Assistant Costume Designer Brenda Broer Key Wardrobe Janet Cavanagh Dresser Charlotte Holland Wardrobe Assistants Leanne Keenan Lynne Mather Seamstress Pat Barlow Wardrobe Trainee Suzanne Bolton Wardrobe Production Assistant Dorian Williams Key Hairdresser G.E. "Freddie" Godden Key Make-up Artist Kathleen Graham Hair & Make-up Artist Donna McCormick-Smith Hair Assistant Kathryn O'Hanlon Make-up Assistant Anna Orr Gaffer Franco Tata Best Boy Electric Paul Stewart Electrics Mark D. Cowden Toby Flesher Vince Madden Pat Miller Transportation Coordinator John Bellis Transportation Captain Barry Liggins Head Driver Michael James Lewis Drivers Clive Ardis William Edward Booth Robin Harding Simon Harding Stuart Harvey Adrian Holland Robina Jane McMullin-Smith Karen Moran Carl Pottenger Peter Smith William Smith Location Manager James Cleary Location Assistant Karen Comish Production Coordinator Lucy Ainsworth-Taylor Assistant Production Coordinator Aislinn Whyte First Assistant Accountant Ashifa Lalani-Walsh Assistant Production Accountant Orla Collins Extras Casting John Danks Choreographer Christine Wild Production Assistants Andrew Cook Andrew Kuhle Bristow Elizabeth Maskell Ranald Neilson Lesley Irene Niblock Eric P.T. Steedman Unit Publicist Leanne Trinton United Kingdom Publicity by MacLaurin Communications Still Photographers Tom Collins Steve Woodley Holly Wright Videographers Neil Crespin Justin Gray Caterers David Flynn Michael Howard Toronto Unit First Assistant Director David J. Webb Second Assistant Directors Tom Quinn Craig S. Wallace Third Assistant Directors Patrick Hagarty Tovah Zalik-Wallace Camera Operators Andy Chumra Perry Hoffmann First Assistant Camera Chris Alexander Second Assistant Camera Courtney Graham Camera Trainee Trevor Wiens Production Sound Mixer Chaim Gilad Boom Operator Craig Baker Key Make-up Artist Mary Sue Heron Make-up Artist Eva Coudouloux Key Hairstylist Susan Exton-Stranks Hairstylist James D. Brown Wardrobe Supervisor Rachel Archer On-set Key Wardrobe Liisa Younger On-set Wardrobe Heather Crepp Wardrobe Assistant Janis Dean Animals Provided by Birds & Animals Unlimited Head Animal Trainer Dave Sousa Lead Animal Trainer Mark Harden Animal Trainers Raymond W. Beal Melinda Eichberg Additional Animal Trainers Tammy Blackburn Georgina Bradley Candace Cothern James Dew Mark A. Echevarria Thomas L. Gunderson Susan Humphrey April Mackin Cristie Miele Catherine Pittman Denise Sanders Julie Schultz Doree Sitterly Cherie Smid David Sousa Tony Suffredini Tim Williams Animal Coordinator Mark Forbes Stunt Coordinators/Doubles Dave Van Zeyl Chris Lamon Extras Casting Luella Lauber Stand-ins Steven Ambrose David Collins Michael Gnit Frances Kushner Jeff Mulrooney Los Angeles Unit Script Supervisor Ana Maria Quintana HD Engineer Britt Cyrus Gaffer John Buckley Jack English Best Boy James R. Babineaux Rigging Gaffer Glen Magers Rigging Best Boy Geno Bernal Key Grips Richard Mall Don Reynolds Best Boy Grip Martin K. Torner